Recently, in applications such as label package doubling as a protection of a glass bottle and a PET bottle etc. and display of articles, cap sealing and accumulation package, there have been widely used drawn films (so-called heat-shrinkable films) composed of a polyvinyl chloride resin, a polystyrene resin, a polyester resin or the like. Of these heat-shrinkable films, a polyvinyl chloride film has problems that heat resistance is low, and it generates hydrogen chloride gas in incineration and causes dioxin. A polystyrene film has problems that it is inferior in chemical resistance, as well as an ink with a special composition needs to be used in printing, it requires high temperature incineration and generates a lot of black smoke accompanied by an abnormal odor. Therefore, as a shrink label, there has been widely used a polyester-based heat-shrinkable film which is high in heat resistance, easy to incinerate, and excellent in chemical resistance, and the use amount tends to increase being accompanied by an increase in turn volume of PET containers.
Further, as a heat-shrinkable film, a film is generally utilized which greatly shrinks in the width direction in terms of handleability in label production. Hence, the conventional heat-shrinkable polyester film has been produced by drawing at a high ratio in the width direction in order to exhibit a sufficient shrinkage force in the width direction at heating.
However, regarding the conventional heat-shrinkable polyester film, since almost no drawing is carried out in the longitudinal direction orthogonal to the main shrinkage direction, the mechanical strength is low, in the case where it is shrunk and covered on a PET bottle or the like as a label, there is a defect that a label cannot be torn well along perforations (namely, poor perforation-tear property). Further, when a film is drawn in the longitudinal direction in production in order to improve perforation-tear property of the heat-shrinkable polyester film, the mechanical strength becomes high, and perforation-tear property are improved to some extent, however, shrinkage force is exhibited in the longitudinal direction, thus when it is shrunk and covered on a PET bottle or the like as a label, a defect in which visual quality (shrinkage finish properties) becomes very bad is exposed. Since the conventional heat-shrinkable polyester film is hardly drawn in the longitudinal direction orthogonal to the main shrinkage direction, there is a problem that the mechanical strength thereof is low and the film tends to split in the longitudinal direction in processing such as printing, and there is a problem that film stiffness is insufficient in high-speed attachment when a film is attached on a bottle or the like.
Therefore, in order to improve perforation-tear property of the heat-shrinkable polyester film, a method in which an incompatible thermoplastic resin is mixed in the main raw material of the heat-shrinkable polyester film is proposed (Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-363312